


Rescued

by akirasun



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Gally, M/M, Omega Newt, unwanted touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akirasun/pseuds/akirasun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt just wants to be left alone to himself but the newest arrival is a little to hands on for his liking. Thankfully, Gally comes to his rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescued

Newt whimpered as the newest alpha in the Glade sniffed him thoroughly. He rubbed his hands up and down Newt's body, causing him to shiver at the contact despite how much he despised it. He just wanted to be left the hell alone but every alpha seemed to be drawn to him despite the fact that Newt beat the living crap out of all of them for doing exactly what the newest greenie was currently doing.

"You will take your hands off me, green bean," Newt spat. The boy just laughed and continued to feel Newt up despite the tension he exuded.

"You are just too good for me to stop. These other guys are obviously worthless if you haven't been claimed yet," he hissed. He mouthed at Newt's neck, planting wet kisses on all the exposed flesh he could reach.

"He said to take your hands off him, stupid," a new voice stated. Newt breathed a small sigh of relief, anyone else he could deal with, but this guy was by far too big for Newt to take on alone. He backed away and spun on his heel with a horrid smirk on his face that was immediately quelled when a loud thunk of knuckles meeting cheek bone. "If you don't listen, you'll have to deal with me like this more often."

"Gally?" Newt questioned. The fire light didn't quite reach where they were and Newt didn't hear Gally speak much otherwise to easily identify the voice.

"Yeah, it's me. Are you okay?" he asked. The guy pulled himself back into a standing position and darted off to the others when he caught the flickering motion of Gally raising his fist yet again. "Damn alphas, they think they can take whatever the fuck they want without consequence."

"My sentiments exactly. How did you know I was out here anyway?" Newt asked. He reached out his hand and his fingertips found Gally's chest within moments.

"I saw you two heading out this direction. Just making sure the newest arrival was minding the line. Glad I made the decision to follow you." Newt gripped at Gally's shirt as the builder spoke and pulled his nose to the fabric. "W-what are you doing?"

"You're a beta," Newt stated simply with a hint of surprise. Gally huffed lightly but didn't deny the statement. "I suppose you'll want to take a turn at me for saving my life? Go ahead, ask me when my heat starts or tell me the position you want to take me. No one even bothers even asking what I want, they always expect that I'll just willingly give them everything."

"I don't expect anything. I just wanted to make sure he wasn't doing anything stupid," Gally assured him as he thumbed back at the greenie. "You even said it yourself—I'm a beta. Even if I wanted anything out of you, no one here would let that happen. Every alpha here would rip me to shreds before they let me mark a precious omega."

"Thank you, I do appreciate you coming to my rescue. Would you be willing to do one more thing for me?" Newt asked with an edge of nervousness in his voice.

"Anything," Gally replied softly.

"Could I use you as a pillow? I really don't want to go back to the homestead and I am utterly exhausted." Gally chuckled at the innocent request and pulled Newt towards him. The second-in-command curled next to his living pillow and relaxed into Gally's chest. The steady thumping of Gally's heart lulled him into a light sleep with the beta following suit right behind him.

At least for the night, Newt smiled happily in contentment for being cared for a little more than normal by someone who didn't want in his pants right off the bat. For what it was worth, he was appeased in the knowledge that Gally was watching out for him.


End file.
